


Something in between

by fanaticalfangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagine your OTP, Lesbian Character, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticalfangirl/pseuds/fanaticalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after Lexa's betrayal. She and Clarke somehow end up side by side again, but there's something in between them. Is it friction, love or possibly a cage?</p><p>I was really excited to finally write a Clexa fanfiction and it is the very first piece of fanfic I've released. If you have any suggestions/ideas for more fanfiction I'd be more than willing to write it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in between

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors.

As Lexa quickly and determindely walks away from Clarke, the first person after Anya that she trusted. The first to whom she had opened up to since Anya. And the first she had loved since her beloved Costia was taken away from her. Although she was upset about Costia, Clarke was different. She had different values, and a whole different way of living. Her heart ached for Clarke, and to feel her presence by her side. Her people know that she means business and that she is not weak like once thought. They trust her more now but to do so she had to betray Clarke. Lexa had to metaphorically rip Clarke's heart out and stamp on it. She knows that Clarke won't forgive her easily if it all, and that thought is killing her. The guilt is unbearable. She just had to stand just an arms width apart from her lover and tell her that she had betrayed their love and friendship and most of all their trust. She had destroyed anything between them in an instance. As she stood there and watched Clarke's eyes fill with sparkling tears, all she wanted was to be embracing her. Kissing her neck and all over. Telling her that this was all part of her plan. Lexa knew that the sky people thrived on anger, and so the only way to fuel that was to betray them. Lexa hopes that they channel their anger towards the Mountain Men and not her village.  
Clarke stood there, momentarily expressionless, completely speechless as her love broke her heart. Clarke knew how much Lexa's people meant to her and she thought that Lexa knew that how much her people meant to her. Clarke thought she knew Lexa better. Evidently not. Despite the coldness swelling inside of her she couldn't help but let a few glistening tears of both sorrow, horro and anger escape. Clarke looked deep into the depths of Lexa's eyes and say a twinge of love, guilt and hope but she did not care. Lexa had killed her people. Had killed her. 

Months later...

Clarke and her people have reestablished themselves, have rebuilt their lives, their army and their strength. They vow to kill the Mountain Men. And when they are done with them they shall try their luck with the Grounders, the betrayers, the savages. Clarke had dreamt about Lexa every single night since the betrayal. She couldn't help herself, she dreamt of the all the times they had spent together and all the looks Lexa had shot her way and how she could have been so stupid to miss them. Clarke couldn't help but think that Lexa had a plan, that she would come back for her. She hoped they would escape the Mountain alive, with more survivors than dead people. Clarke maybe thought that Lexa would surprise them all and help them get their people back, and telling them that it was all apart of a plan, a bigger plan to take down the Mountain...oh the bliss at the thought. Clarke's heart ached for Lexa, not for her body, or her lips, or even her love - although it pined for that too, but it was her prescence most of all that Clarke's heart wanted. Needed. But her heart also enjoyed the company of Bellamy. Clarke felt instantly happier when he was around. She doubted it was true love. It was more of brotherly love to her but after escaping Mount Meather and missing deaths invitation by the skin of his teeth, Bellamy grew closer to Clarke. He looked at her differently, more sincere. Sweeter. Kinder. He unkowingly assumed that Clarke was still upset about Finn, and so kept his feelings to one side. He like everyone else was blissfully unaware of her affection towards Lexa, and Lexa's to her. After a few weeks, he made a pass at her. He was surprised that she rejected it, she glared at him, disgusted. "Bellamy?! What do you think you're doing? We're friends.." Bellamy stared intensely at her, "I just thought..I'm sorry it's too soon after Finn, I know" Clarke almost laughed, but didn't feel it appropriate. She nodded, and thought that she might as well just go with the flow for a change. She has never admitted to herself that she was different. That she like girls just as much - if not maybe a little more than boys. No one knew and no one was going to. Once eventually she saved her people she would do whatever to keep humans on Earth, by reproducing. She would learn to love someone, maybe Bellamy, and she would forget about Lexa, and she would move on. But even the thought of a life without her made Clarke's stumach churn, she couldn't. She wouldn't. Another month passed and still no one knew about Lexa and Clarke which made life for those close to both extremely hard because neither would speak the truth about their feelings. They were leaders after all and love was seen as weakness. No one knew either about what Lexa was going to do, or what the grounders were up to. They had hit a dead end. But had they? Lexa spent two long and painful months planning her attack on the Mountain Men. She had no idea that Clarke and Bellamy had saved their people from the inevitable torture they were to face at the hands of the Mountain Men, she had no idea that the Mountain Men were all dead. Yet still, she planned. Day and night. Night and day. She planned the attack. The escape. The roots. The possible difficulties along the way. And most of all, her words to Clarke. She had practiced them over and over until they were practically tattoed on the inside of her eyes. She begged for her plan to work. The lives of thousands depended on it as well as her own and Clarkes. She had sent two Grounders to give a personal message to Clarke to meet her at Mount Weather with an army. She hoped she took it well and would agree to another battle. A few weeks later... Lexa had sent a group to Mountain Weather beforehand to prepare and make sure that everything was in exactly the same place, the right place for the plan to work. They had discovered a group of 20 or so men scouting the area, they had orders to not attack and so didn't. They returned to the Heda with the news which was also passed along to the Sky People by the two grounder messangers. Clarke received news from two whom she knew were close to Lexa, with surprise and hope. The thought pricked at her thoughts and her heart, the thought of Lexa was exciting yet dangerous. Yet the news struck her even harder. The Mountain Men were still alive, at least some were. She couldn't think of a logical explanation herself, but Monty pointed out that they most probably were either immune to the radiation like themselves but unaware of this or they had received the bone marrow treatments. Clarke's head was swimming with information that she couldn't process all at once and despite the disapproval from the others, Clarke had agreed to a meeting with the Commander. She had to have some hope in Lexa otherwise she truly believed that she'd rather be dead because she was practically dead inside anyway. She wanted to gear more about the men that had survived, how many there were and whether there were more. Clarke had sent word to Lexa that she would bring their 'army' in case of a sudden outburst, in addition to the fact that they couldn't waste this opportunity. This blank space. They had to strike now whilst they still had the advantage of knowing they were still alive. They agreed to meet far from Mount Weather but not too far.. Lexa had set off with her Grounder army as soon as Clarke's response was confirmed. They awaited at the foot of a hill not far from Mount Weather, behind the wall of trees for a couple of hours before one finally caught sight of the sky people. Lexa's heart pounded in her chest as she recited her words over and over again, never once making a mistake and as she saw Clarke walking briskly out of the shade of the trees, she knew. She knew that she was in love. She asked to be left in private and everyone obeyed without hesitation. Both sides knowing that the other would easily kill their opponent if it was necessary. They were none the wiser of the true connection though. As soon as they were alone, Lexa's mind fogged and all she could think about doing was pulling Clarke into a hug and that is exactly what she did. Clarke was reluctant at first but soon gave in to the temptation. After several minutes, Clarke pulled away slightly, still wrapped in eachothers arms, they locked eyes and within seconds their lips were also locked. The kiss was longer and more passionate than the first and this time Lexa was the one to break it off. She looked at Clarke, tears running down her face and opened her mouth to speak but nothing but a whimper left her mouth. Clarke somehow understood from her gaze and body language and the tears in her eyes that this was supposed to happen. "I'm sorry for not trusting you, I should've known. I should've known" Lexa snapped out from her daydream and began reciting the words she had been preparing for 2 months, but before she could finish she was shot by a tranquilisr dart in the neck and shortly after Clarke followed the same fate. They awoke side by side, but seperated. They were in the harvest at Mt Weather caged up like animals. Both were confused as to what had exactly had happened. They looked at eachother and before a word could be said a woman walked in, in a lab coat. "Good you're up..I'll take this one first." Pointing a boney finger towards Lexa. Lexa grabbed at the side of the cage for Clarke's hand. Their fingers touched and she wasdragged out by two burly men. She tried her hardest ti resist but to no victory, "Clarke, I love you, I love you Clarke" Clarke was still sedated, it hadn't yet worn off and her reactions were heavily delayed. She whispered "I love you too, Lexa" but no one but her could hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions/corrections please say, my ears are open! Any co-authors that would like to continue and help me develop would be a great help :)


End file.
